shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Hika Hika no Mi
Appearance A Golden Kiwi with red and orange swirls all over. The inside is completely white. The Splitting Process The splitting process is the Hikaeon's main and vital process to it's own survival. Whilst absorbing and energising from the light absorbed from the sun, the splitting process is where each and every Hikaeon particle split into two, cloning itself. Thus increasing the source of Hikaeon particles, doubling the energy absorbed from the light. This process is the actual reason behind Nova's fast regeneration ability after injuries caused by Haki and such. The main moment this process is shown for its true ability, during Nova's temporary state of death, where the dying hikaeon's left on his body absorb the light and begin the splitting process, regenerating the tissue and organ's that build up Nova's body restoring his life and allowing him a second chance. The splitting process has rarely been seen but is suspected to be the reason behind Nova's inhuman recovery's to scars and such. However, the splitting process can only work during its exposure to sunlight, as if there is no sunlight, then there will be no light to be absorbed, meaning the Hikaeon's will do nothing but split off and die faster. The splitting process is very complicated but is also very simple at the same time. It is because of this that Hikaeon particles were able to propogate in the upper atmosphere, despite the potential for damage due to atmospheric disturbance. Will expand further. Strengths The user become's Hikaeon Particle's, these are particles that have yet to be discovered, It is a massless matter that light's up other planet's, sometime's causing them to be mistaken for star's themselves. Hikaeon particles exist purely by draining heat and light from the sun, when they expand and move they give off a bright flash using the light as their movement speed due to being massless it requires no energy to move no mass, they also give off an unbelievably high heat ratio causing even magma to melt upon touch although this is only when they solidify together to release any excess light/heat drained. This basically allow's Nova's body to expand as particles to another location at the speed of light causing a flash everytime he expand's to travel and when he takes his defensive form by solidifying his heat particles he is untouchable due to extreme risk of melting whatever is within a 3 foot kilometer radius. The solidifying allows Nova to attack enemies using Black flames capable of melting Akainu's magma or Magellan's poison and the expanding of the particle's cause blinding flashes that allow Nova to keep up with that of the speed of light. It also allows him to form shapes of black flame such as miniature sun's and bolt's and even to a degree of wing's and body shapes. This also gives off how Nova cannot use his speed and heat at the same time as it takes a mastery of the Devil fruit to expand the body while solidifying part of it. Nova has discovered a way of using his power's at night however, Nova focuses on absorbing light and heat from fires and lights that are available or surrounding at night in the location he is at. This way can show his much more intellectual side. Although this does mean limited usage of his power's. Weaknesses The user suffers from the standard devil fruit weaknesses, Also, the powers of the Devil Fruit become inactive and almost completely gone while the sun is not shining due to having no supply of Light or heat for the Hikaeons to feed on. Without the light access the Hikaeon's begin to slowly die off making regeneration and other incredible feat's impossible for Nova. This is also because the splitting process between Hikaeon's deteriorates as the Hikaeon's begin to absorb themselves for more energy. In the most easily put term, trying to use the hikaeon's during darkness would only lead to an implosion of the body and collapse of all the vital system's due to the stress put on the muscles and hikaeons.﻿ Techniques Bare Handed Techniques Shine Shine Heaven's Bolt (Hika Hika Tengoku No Boruto) Nova forms a solidified hikaeon sun bolt with a shape similar to that of Zeus's thuder bolt that will pierce anything to a state of goo or ash, it is thrown at a extremely high speed toward's a target and very rarely misses. Shine Shine Heaven's Destruction (Hika Hika Tengoku no hakai) Nova creates a huge sun in his hand that melts and blind's all in its sight, although its range is under control by Nova, He uses it as a close quarter attack and will only hit the target with it causing eath upon contact. Shine Shine Finger Cannon (Hika Hika ''Yubi Kyanon)'' Nova shoots a cannon ball sized shot of light hikaeon's toward his opponent piercing any surface, This is also his weakest technique in which he only fires it out of one finger. Shine Shine Heavenly Burst (Hika Hika ''Tengoku no bāsuto)'' Nova releases a beam of blinding light and extreme heat in all directions from his body. It acts almost as if a bomb although it does not harm Nova. Shine Shine Tsunami (Hika Hika Tsunami) Nova clap's his hand's together to cause a tsunami sized sun wave melting and/or blinding all enemies it touches. This can either form a huge tsunami of heat and light or a huge blast/shot of heat and light. Shine Shine Purified Blade (Hika Hika Seisei burēdo) Nova imbues his hikaeon's into his katana creating an almost Blinding Blade which is above 1,000,000 degrees in heat and uses it to either slice an opponent or defend. Shine Shine Clones (Hika Hika Kurōn) Nova creates more Hikaeon's to create perfect clones of himself and control's their speed, strength and heat, Thes clone's are able to deal massive amount's of damage to an enemy, however they disperse when attacked, the only difference between these clones and the real Nova is that Nova can use his techniques while the clone's can only resort to close quarter combat and light speed. Shine Shine Diablo (Hika Hika Akuma) Nova gain's devil wings made from pure Hikaeon's and he changes to a completely bloodthirsty state (Being the meaning of the Diablo part) it makes Nova focus completely on destroying the target, he will not stop until the target cannot move and will continuously fight the opponent even if he is in a half dead state. This is Nova's third strongest technique without a combination, it is also one of three forms that give Nova a new shape. This technique also show's Nova's uncontrolled side however Nova show's that he can control it during his fight with Kizaru. Shine Shine Angelo (Hika Hika Anjero) Nova gain's angel wings made from pure Hikaeon's (Being the meaning of the Angelo part) this technique gives off an invisible change of temperature at a rapid speed causing the opponent to hallucinate and even the most corrupted soul can be changed to the complete opposite terrifying even the strongest of soul's. This technique was first used against Tarakudo. This is the weakest of Nova's form techniques however it is also Nova's only Illusion technique and act's as his greatest move but in damage it is the weakest. Shine Shine Finger Gatler (Hika Hika Yubi Gatler) Nova fires thousands of piercing Hikaeon beams from his finger's which can completely devastate an opponent and act almost as if it were a gatling gun firing them. Shine Shine Blinding Heavens (Hika Hika Mabayui bakari no ten) Nova fires mass amount's of Hikaeon's into the clouds and causes the clouds to shine all over blinding everyone and everything looking at the cloud as if heaven/god were in the cloud shining down upon them. Techniques combined with a Scythe Hika Hika Grim Force (Hika Hika gurimu-ryoku) is a technique where Nova uses his speed to materialise himself and his scythe, charging forward toward's the enemy in nanosecond's, then stopping momentarily before colliding with the opponent putting all the force and friction of the speed travelled onto the scythe which then proceeds to hit the enemy in the chest causing the opponent to feel as if they had been hit by thousand's of cannonball's on one point of their chest. This technique ultimately crushes the chest or bone of the opponent and can causes severe disarray to the environment if it misses. Despite it's incredible power and speed, it is one of the weaker moves of Nova's arsonry. Hika Hika Grim Diablo (Hika Hika gurimu akuma) Hika Hika Grim Cannon (Hika Hika gurimu taihō) Hika Hika Grim Un-Sheathe (Hika Hika gurimu nukihanatsu) Hika Hika Grim Supernova (Hika Hika gurimu chōshinsei) Hika Hika Grim Burst (Hika Hika gurimu bāsuto) Hika Hika Grim Slash (Hika Hika gurimu surasshu) Hika Hika Grim Wish (Hika Hika gurimu hoshī mono) Hika Hika Grim Destruction (Hika Hika gurimu hakai) Techniques with Hikaeon Magnum Ultimate Technique's Using Scythe Hika Hika Grim Reaper's Graveyard Description of technique: This move is only used as an ultimate last resort and K.O's Nova for a maximum of 2 weeks, this technique combines the Haki and Devil Fruit powers onto the strength of the Scythe's Blade and has a 100% chance of success it will only hit Devil Fruit users and can only be used on one target. This technique will summon the Grim Reaper himself using the Scythe and the Grim Reaper will use the imbued Scythe on anyone that Nova will choose, The Reaper will then appear in front of or behind the target and simply touch them with the Scythe's hilt, they will then fall to the floor dead as their soul leaves their body and is taken by the Reaper, their Devil Fruit leaves their body and is teleported back to the island or location it was first discovered and it's power's will then be available to the next person who finds it. This is used as a huge risk to Nova as if he does not have enough strength or will left to control it the Grim Reaper will take the Scythe back and render him as a mortal not strong enough to weild a scythe of such power. Alone and Unarmed Hika Hika Apollo the Sun God Description of Technique: Nova takes the form of Apollo the greek sun god and basically becomes a god of the sun. He becomes supremely powerful and cannot take damage due to his incredibly heated body that will melt all that touches it, it could also burn magma. This it the strongest of Nova's technique's, he learn's this technique as his last one after the time-skip. This is the ultimate technique for the mastered Hikaru Hikaru no mi. Combined with John Jango De Trezieme Hiki Hika no Jisa Setsuzoku: Kojin no Gyakusetsu Literally meaning Shine Shine Time Difference Union: Light God's Paradox. This technique was an immenseley powerful combination attack used by Both Nova Blade and John Jango de Triezieme against the High Priest Hikobatsu. It was formed by Jango forming an air vortex by Shandian Jujitsu, which they both charged up with their respective logia elements before laucnhing it at the target. During it's first use, the target was actually a cloud of energised hikaeon particles and time rifts that had formed above the fighters. The attack was used to pull it back down, overloading Hikobatsu's "Perfect Defense". The force of the attack caused an earthquake accross the entire island, as well as splitting the heavens a second time. Later on, John Jango discovered that an entire island had been blasted into a huge crater after being hit head on by this attack. Trivia Occasionally Nova calls it Hikaru instead of Hika as he likes to extend things to make him sound smarter. This Devil Fruit is said to give all the power's that Apollo the sun god does. This Devil Fruit is the strongest Devil Fruit out of all the Light or Heat/Flame/Magma modifying Logia's due to it's rare particle's. External Links Category:Devil Fruit Category:Logia Devil Fruit Category:1NF3RNO Category:Devil Fruit Champion